


Strangers To Friends To Lovers

by Yenari_Radish



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Almost Kiss, Bottom Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa, Drinking, Fluff, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Park Jimin (BTS), Kissing, Should there be a plot twist?, Top Park Jimin (BTS), WheeTaeKook are babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenari_Radish/pseuds/Yenari_Radish
Summary: An AU where Mamamoo, Bts and Red Velvet are close friends and end up in a relationship with each other.BangtanMoo have a collab and then drink later, what happens? You'll find out when my brain starts to work.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Park Jimin (BTS), Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kang Seulgi, Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and I really liked the thought of BangtanMooVelvet becoming friends. Since I ship..... A lot, I decided to write out my imagines.
> 
> Please don't kill me chinggu's >,>

Practice makes perfect.  
JIMIN POV  
"Jimin, your face needs to get closer to Hwasa's." The choreographer instructed.

We were practicing the choreography of our collaboration with Mamamoo and...... I kinda feel awkward about leaning my face up-close and personal to Hyejin's. 

Don't get me wrong, she's my friend but were not that close yet and I could feel her being uncomfortable too. Plus, the guys are gonna tease me so bad later.  
"Ne." I sighed "But why does it have to be so close, we feel very uncomfortable." 

"That's right." Hyejin agreed.

"It's an almost kiss scene." Our choreographer said "What about we continue tomorrow? I have to go somewhere and it's a chance for you two to get comfortable with each other because if your faces aren't close it'll feel weird"

I nodded.  
She had a point. The song is about a man who loved a woman so much he kept stalking her but the girl had a boyfriend so he decided to kidnap her to have her all to himself. But after a while he felt guilty and decided to let her go.

So, the message of the song is If you love someone, you need to let them go.

Me and Hyejin were the man and woman and the choreo was modern dance, the others would dance as if they were the backup dancers.

I glanced at the others who were talking and Hyejin was lying on the floor.

She looked funny and tired, so I decided to get everyone water bottles. 

I handed her the bottle and sat next to her.  
"You okay Hyejin-ah?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." She sighed "I still feel weird about my friends face being just a few centimeters away from mine."

"Me too." I said "What's worst is that we can't practice it because it will be really weird."

"So how do we practice it?"

"We blindfold ourselves." I said stupidly

We laughed.

"Hey guys." Jungkook said walking towards us "What ya talking about?"

"How were going to perfect the last part of the choreo without being too awkward to look at each other afterwards." Hyejin explained

"How about you guys practice it, we promise we won't look." Taehyung said as he raised his hand and so did the others.

"Who came up with this idea?" Hyejin said as she put her hands on her waist.

Everyone pointed at Wheein and Taehyung who now, put on their cutest expressions for us to do it.  
"Do it. Do it. Do it." They chanted.

"Fine, you win." I said as I rolled my eyes. "But if one of you look, you have to treat us to lunch and dinner for a whole week."

"Okay! Everyone in there positions." Namjoon clapped "J-hope play the music."

"Sure thing hyung." Jhope said as he played the song.  
We started to dance, sing along and then, the moment we have been avoiding has come.   
The others turned around as promised, so I moved my face closer to Hyejin's and we were only one centimeter away from kissing. I didn't close my eyes to make sure that someone was gonna treat us to lunch for a whole week.

"Jimin, look." Hyejin whispered. "There's someones phone."

I looked around and yes, there was a phone perfectly placed to capture our scene.

"Looks like we're the only ones not paying for our meals." I laughed.

We waited a few seconds until we parted.  
We continued to dance until it ended. We clapped at each other and lied down on the floor in exhaustion.

"So how did it feel?" Yongsun asked hugging the maknae.

"Awkward." Hyejin deadpanned, drinking her water.

"Still? Then let's do it again." Yong said excitedly.

"No!" Me and Hyejin said at the same time."We'll do it again tomorrow."

"So, who's treating us to lunch?" Seokjin asked.

"You all are." I said pointing at everyone.

"What?" They said at the same time. "Who looked? Did you look?" 

They were pointing at each other.

"Ta-da! Who's phone is this?" Hyejin said taking the obviously-recording phone. "This looks like Yongsun unnies phone."

"Yeah it's hers!" Suga said pointing at Yong "She's treating us to dinner!"

"Yah, you guys agreed to this plan." She playfully smacked his arm "It was Wheein and Taehyung's idea."

"What? Us?" Taehyung said pretending to be surprised.

"You guys are still sharing the payment for our meals." Hyejin said.

"Alright, Hyejin shall we go to lunch." I said offering my arm to her, which she took.

"Yes we shall." Hyejin laughed.

We walked out the practice room and headed to the cafeteria.

"Wait, since they're treating us to lunch we should go to a restaurant." I suggested.

"Yeah, so they have a bill to share." Hyejin raised her eyebrows which made my heart beat for a bit.  
The others groaned.

"We're already in the cafeteria!" Moonbyul whined  
"I'm so hungry!" Wheein said while hugging her stomach.

"Awww, come on guys. This is your fault for breaking the promise." I said "Hyejin, where should we go?"  
"There's that new burger joint across the street. Its only a few steps away so that one kid won't starve to death." She said looking at Wheein.

"LEGGO!" Yongsun shouted.

We headed out of the building. We were about to cross the street when Wheein suddenly ran as fast as her short legs could and Hyejin ran after her.

When Wheein had reached the other side. Hyejin suddenly stopped in the middle of the road panting and gasping, trying to catch her breath.

I saw a car going faster than it should. I made a run for it, I had to save her. I pulled her hand and carried her back to safety.

"Thanks, Jimin." She said while I carried her.   
Her face was turning red, Why tho?

I stayed like that for a few moments, looking at her face until I realized I was still carrying her.

I put her down and the girls hugged her.

"You okay?" Namjoon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hyejin nodded "Thanks to Mr. Park Jimin."

I blushed.

The goddamn driver pulled over and got out of his car.

"Hey! You should be more careful." He shouted at Hyejin. "Why would you stop in the middle of the road?!."

"YAH! You were the one speeding!" I shouted back. "Want me to report you?!"

"Still why would she stop in the middle of the road?!" He argued.

This guy was testing my patience. 

The guys saw that I was mad, so they held me back.

"You get out of here!" I threatened to punch him.

"F- f- fi- fine!" He stuttered as he ran back to his car.

"Woooooaah! Looks like the nations sweetheart isn't so sweet after all" Taehyung laughed.

"He was about to hit sweet Hyejinie." I said while playfully carresing her hair.

"That reminds me." Yongsun said turning to Wheein "Yah Wheein-ah, why would you run? Are you that hungry?"

"Ne, eomma." She said before she ran for her life.

"Hey, did you just call me Eomma?!" Yong chased after her. "Get back here!"

"Should we go after them?" Seokjin asked.

"Hey! Let's go I'm so hungry!" Jungkook whined.

"Fine, fine. But remember you guys are sharing the bill." Hyejin laughed.

We chased after them into the restaurant, the two already found a large table suitable for 11 people.

There were only a medium amount of people that's why they found a table so easily.

Table arrangement:  
Suga  
Me ㅣ Hyejin  
Yong. ㅣJin  
Hobi. ㅣ Byul  
Tae. ㅣ Whee  
RM. ㅣ Kook  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
"Guys, order anything you want." Hyejin said "You'll be sharing the bill after all."

"You're very happy about not paying for anything." Jin said as he crossed his arms.

"Of course!" Hyejin exclaimed "Who wouldn't be happy."

"Enough chitchat, guys." Jungkook whined as his stomach grumbled "I AM TOO HUNGRY FOR WORDS."

"Alright, alright." Suga said "What are you guys ordering?"

We discussed what we were gonna order and looks like they're gonna pay for a lot.

"Waiter!" Namjoon called "Can we have 5 cheese burgers, 3 rice with chicken and 3 ham and cheese burgers. All of it has fries and you three."

He pointed at WheeTaeKook. "Want the toys?"

They nodded quickly.

"And three kiddie toys please." He continued.

"Your drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Oh, right." He said "How about pineapple juice and water?"

We all nodded in unison.

"Okay, you will all have to wait for your food because you ordered a lot." The waiter said as she left.

Everyone got out there phones, took a few selfies and browsed the web.

Fans were going crazy after the collab was announced, we didn't say who we were collabing with because we want it to be a surprise.

Fans suspected it was Mamamoo because Bts and Mamamoo have been friends for two whole years. So, fans were use to our interactions, sending gifts to each other and greeting each other at award shows.

They also suspected Red Velvet because of the same reason. We were the Troublemaking Idols.

We were gonna release it in a month or two? Eh, I forgot.  
We all have our own instagrams now too. We followed each other since we have a collab and its our personal accounts, duhㄟ( ▔, ▔ )ㄏ

There were also a few dating rumo-

"Yah Jimin-ah, you look like your in a trance." Hyejin said as she smacked my arm.

"I am hypnotised by my hunger." I said as I twirled my fingers

"How about we play a multiplayer game?" Jhope suggested "You know, to pass time."

"We will not play a game in public!" Jin disagreed "You might wreck the place."

Why did he disagree? Well, whenever we play a game it always results to fighting, shouting, jumping, running and crying.

The maknae lines aka us, fight every time we play.   
That's why we don't do it in public.

"I'll confiscate your phones if you play." Jin threatened.

The three whined and pouted.

"Yongsun unni-" Wheein said forming a finger heart.

"Its still a NO." Yong cut Wheein off.

"Food is here!" The waitress said carrying our food.

"YAAAY!" We cheered as we started to eat. Everyone was munching on their as if they haven't eaten in years

"I finally get to eat." Jungkook said with his mouth full of food

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Jin said 

Jungkook just continued to eat.

"Hey, this toys are cool I got a Wonder Woman."   
Wheein said also with her mouth full.

"I got Batman." Taehyung said fiddling with the toy.

"I got Flash." Kook said showing it off.

"Just keep eating you three." Yong said.

"We have to go soon. Our manager just texted me, he said we need to go back straight after lunch." Jin informed us

"Yes, dad." Jungkook said as he rolled his eyes.  
"If I become a dad I'm a handsome dad, remember that." He said smugly

"Yes we know, Mr. Worldwide Handsome." Hyejin said looking up from her plate.

I felt a very small itsy-bitsy hint of jealousy inside me somehow. I looked at her with a jealous look, which she noticed.

"Are you jealous?" She said in a teasingly manner while closing up her face to mine.

I started to blush.  
"Me, what no I, uh." I stammered "No I'm not!"  
I just looked at my food and ate again until I felt someone was stroking my hair.

"Don't worry Park Jimin-ssi, you're handsome too." She said stroking my hair and smiling "Between you and me, you're handsomer than Jin oppa."

"Hey!" Jin protested.

She continued to stroke my hair, as the blush on my face continued to grow until my face was redder than a tomato. 

We heard someone's camera shutter go off and she let go of my hair.

"Who took a photo?" Hyejin asked.

"Sorry couldn't help it." Moonbyul said "My ship was sailing so I had to take a photo."

"Yeah, yeah." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Delete it."  
"How about the video?" Moonbyul tried to negotiate "I can keep the photo, IF I delete the video."

"Fine." Hyejin said calmly, she's too calm. No matter what happens she's just calm.

"Hehehehehehe." Moonbyul said as she deleted it.  
(The others had a copy of the vid)

"Anyways, let's go guys." Jhope said as he got up "Don't we need to go back to BigHit?"

"Oh, right. Let's go." Namjoon said as he also got up.

They payed for our meal and headed out. We went back to our building and our manager was running towards us, he looked like something bad happened.  
"Guys." He panted "The song got leaked."


	2. Let's hang out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many chapters this fic is gonna have.

Troublemaking Idols  
Hyejin POV  
The song got leaked...... Who leaked it? How did they leak it? Why would they leak it? 

Those were the questions that went through my mind while I have a confused look on my face.

"WHAT?!" We said in unison "How?!"

"You know that teen intern who obsseses over BTS? She said she "accidentally" posted the song on her social media account." Our manager sighed.

"How would she "accidentally" upload it if the song was on a computer. She would have to transfer the file onto her phone AND you won't post anything if you don't double check it." Namjoon said clearly upset.

"Calm down." I said to him while massaging his shoulders. The others sighed.

The manager massaged his temple.

"We fired her but turns out she's the daughter of one of the richest men in Korea." He sighed

"Never mind her." Yong said "Did you manage to delete the post?"

"Yes, we did." He said "Luckily, she wasn't very famous on social media."

"Phew." We all sighed in relief.

"I thought we were going to write another song." I said. Someone called the manager.

"Wait a minute." He said as he answered the phone.  
He turned back to us "You guys can go home, something came up and I have to go." He turned around and walked to the door.

"Ne." We said as we waved him goodbye.

"So....." I asked waving my arms back and forth "What do we do now?"

"How about the Troublemaking Idols hang out?" Jin suggested raising his eyebrows. 

"You just miss Irene." Suga said as he smacked his arm.

We laughed at him as he blushed.

"Aish, just call them already." He said as he shoved us.

"Where should we hang out?" Jungkook said dialing Yeri's number.

"At Hyejin's house." Wheein said.

"Fine, but if you guys make a mess. You have to clean it yourselves." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry we're just chillin' you know, watch tv, play video games and play games, the usual." Jin said cooly.

"Yes and that also includes Jin flirting with Irene and Jhope having a dance competition with Moonbyul and Seulgi." Suga said. 

"Hey, The dance competition is a sacred tradition for us three." Hobi said as he and Byul crossed their arms. "You, Hyejin and Irene have the rap contest, so we have the dance competition."

"Shhhhhhh! Its ringing." Kook shushed us.

"Hello?"

"Yeri! Its Jungkook."

"Oh, Jungkook-ssi! What's up?" 

"Nothing much, you girls free this afternoon?"

"Yeah we are, why do you ask?"

"Jin hyung misses Irene noona." Taehyung butted in. Jin hit his head.  
"Ouch." He said as he rubbed his head.< Yeri laughed at the other line.  
"No really, why tho?"  
"We thought all of us should hang out." Kook laughed "At Hyejin noonas house."  
"Sure I'll tell the others."  
Namjoon whispered something to Jungkook.  
"Oh, and Yeri." Jungkook said "You guys need to come here first, 11 people can't fit in our van. The other three need to ride in yours."  
"Okay, Irene unnie is the one driving anyway. Where are you guys?"  
"At BigHit"  
"They said yes. We're on our way. Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
"Mamamoo should ride in they're van." Namjoon said.  
"One member needs to ride in our van because there already five in their van." Jimin explained.  
"I'll do it!" Wheein raised her hand "I wanna play with Kookie and Tae."  
"Ummm.. No." Yong disagreed "Hyejin should go so you guys can head to her house first, we'll wait for the girls here."  
"Fine." Wheein sighed.  
"Then, should we go?" I gesturing them over to the van.  
"Who's driving?" Suga asked.  
"I'll do it." Jin smiled "We need to get there fast."  
"So you can doll up?" Kook said.  
"I don't need to doll up." Jin smugly said while pulling his hair back "I'm still handsome even when I just woke up."  
"We should make Egotistic his intro song." Byul said.  
We laughed at him.  
"Hey, let's just go already. Hyejin and Bangtan in the van." He said entering the van.  
We all got in and waved goodbye to the others. I sat next to Jimin in the back and the journey to my house was quiet-ish.  
Irene POV  
We were lazily sitting at the couch when Yeri suddenly entered the room.  
"Guys." She said "Jungkook asked if you wanted to hang out at Hyejin unnie's house today."  
"Sure, we'll go." Seulgi said without looking away from her phone "Were not doing anything afterall."  
"Great! We should head to BigHit first to pick up Mamamoo."  
"Why?" Wendy asked.  
"They don't fit in the van, so they'll ride in ours." Yeri explained.  
With that said, we got the stuff we were going to bring like our phones, wallet, selfie stick and other necessities.  
"We should stop by a convenience store on the way." Joy said walking out the door. "Let's buy those really big potato chips and some soda."  
"Fine, fine." I said as we walked out the door and into the parking lot. We got into the van and I started driving.  
After a few minutes, we stopped by a convenience store to buy the stuff we were gonna bring and went back to driving.  
BigHit wasn't that far, it only took about 20 minutes to get there if your fast.  
Only three members of Mamamoo were in the parking lot: Yong, Byul and Whee. I stopped in front of them and rolled down my window.  
"Get in." I said cooly. Wendy opened the door to let them in.  
"Don't pretend to be cool Ms. Korea." Yong laughed.  
"She looked like someone from a movie." Wheein said while closing the door.  
"Ah never mind that, let's go!" I said as I stepped on the pedal.  
At the Hyejin's house cuz i'm lazy:  
Still Irene POV  
I stopped in front of Hyejin's house and got out of the car.  
"Bring the food!" I shouted walking towards the door.  
"Yeah, yeah." Wendy shouted back. "You go first."  
I opened the door and saw that no one was there. It was quiet, too quiet. I looked around the living room to see if they were hiding behind the couch.  
"Guys, where are you." I said as the door closed with a loud sound. "This is not funny."  
The house was dark and I couldn't see anything. I could here someone moving.  
"Seriously guys!" I shouted as I turned around.  
Something was coming near me then... Then....  
"YAH!"


	3. Dance-off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating.

Third Person POV

"YAH!" Irene screamed.

The guys laughed at her suprised face.

"Are you scared?" Hyejin teased

Irene grabbed a pillow and hit everyone.

"Why would you scare me like that?" Irene said while hitting Jin with the pillow "You know I get scared easily. I almost had a heart attack."

"Calm down." Jin laughed while getting hit "It was Hyejin's idea."

Irene looked at the woman who is laughing her head off on the floor.

"Little lady, I'm not gonna buy you those chocolate straws you love so much." Irene said and threw herself on the couch.

Hyejin stopped laughing and stood up to win Irene back.

"Unnie, I'm sorry. You're the only one who spoils me with those treats, Yong unnie won't let me eat them because she says I get too "HYPER"." Hyejin whined clinging onto Irene's arm.

"Well you shouldn't have gave a shock that almost gave me a heart attack." Irene grumbled "Plus, Yong is right. You get too hyper when you eat those."

Hyejin whined on the floor "Its so unfair!"

The girls entered the house carrying huge packets of potato chips and a bunch of family sized cokes.

"So many snacks!" Jungkook squealed as he snatched the snacks from Yeri.

"Hey!" Yeri said trying to snatch them back.

"No, they're mine." Jungkook said as he ran away and Yeri chased after him

The others sat down either on the floor or on the couch and talked to each other about who-knows-what.

"Children, share!" Jin shouted after them. "I swear if you don't you will not be able to eat them."

"Fine, here you go." Jungkook sighed in defeat handing the chips to Yeri.

"Nice!" Yeri said as she did a victory dance.

"Hyejin-ah." Yong called "Irene bought the chocolate straws you love so much but don't eat too much, I don't want a repeat of last time."

What happened last time when Hyejin ate two packets of the sugary chocolate straws was umm.... How should I put this, messy. Lets just say Hyejin should never EVER have a sugar rush. She jumped around breaking almost everything she passes by and jumped on everybody, almost breaking their backs. 

In the end, Yong put a restriction on her sugar consumption.

Hyejin stopped whining and grabbed the packet "Unnie." She smiled and hugged Irene "Kamsahamnida."

"That's the last time I buy you that." Irene frowned.

Hyejin snuggled next to her "Really?"

Jin looked at them and got up "Let her go now, Hyejin. She can't breathe." He tried to drag her away.

"No. You're just jealous." Hyejin hugged her tighter.

Irene giggled at the younger ones antics "Yeah Jin, you're just jealous." She said hugging Hyejin back.

Jin sighed and walked away.

Hyejin opened the packet of chocolate "Unnie, want some?"

"Its okay." Irene declined.

"DANCE BATTLE!" Someone shouted

"I guess the dance-off is starting." Hyejin said while munching on her snack 

J-hope, Seulgi and Moonbyul were standing on the space provided for their dance-off and MC Dduk(Yong) and Ddak(Whee) were there too. The others were watching and cheering.

"Today we are hosting the 5th annual Trouble dancers Dance-off!" Yong said MC style while pretending to hold a mic. "I am MC Dduk and this is MC Ddak." She pointed at Wheein "Your hosts for today!"

The others cheered as if they were in a real event. 

"Our challenge for today is FREESTYLE DANCE!" Wheein announced "We will play random hiphop songs from Spotify and they have to make their own dance. We will choose the judges now: Mr. Min Yoongi, Ms. Bae Joohyun and Ms. Ahn Hyejin."

"Yes and next time the Vocal wars will be the event. The contestants are: Wendy, Jungkook and Me." Yong stated "Judges you may now take a seat on the couch. The audience will sit on the floor."

"I'll record it." Joy raised her hand and ran to the perfect spot to record the dance-off.

"DJ Wendy, you may now play the music." Yong said stepping away from the stage.

Wendy gave her a thumbs-up and pressed the shuffle button. The first one to dance, Seulgi, started grooving to the beat, Then she did all kinds of moves.

Same with the other two, after each dance the others would cheer.

"Now, the judges will tell us who is the winner." Wheein announced "Judges."

"I'll go with Byul." Yoongi said

"Seulgi unnie" Hyejin said

"Jhope." Irene said

"I guess we have a tie." Yong said suprised "The event has concluded and we will now watch a movie, selected by Jungkook."

"Not Jungkook." Yeri whined "He chooses the worst movies ever, he always chooses horror movies."

"Well, what ya gonna do about it." Jungkook stuck his tongue out.

"I'm gonna...." Yeri growled and pounced on him.

"Hey, get off me." Jungkook tried to shake her off.

"We'll cook the popcorn." Wendy and Namjoon headed to the kitchen.

"Since its very cold these days and you guys have to cover your eyes every time something scary appears, we'll get some blankets." Hyejin and Jimin headed to a bedroom full of bedroom stuff.

"I'll set up the movie." Jungkook shook Yeri off him and jumped over the couch to turn the TV on. "Were watching Chuckie."

"Why the hell would you choose that." Yeri said still not wanting to watch a horror movie.

"Because I read on the internet that this version is 2 times more creepy than the last one." He said inserting the movie in.

"You.... Are weird." Yeri pointed out

"You are weirder." Jungkook said in the same tone.

Hyejin dumped some blankets on the floor "I only have 8 blankets."

"How are we all supposed to stay warm then?" Namjoon asked carrying the popcorn.

"Each blanket can fit two people." Hyejin explained "So, who are you guys gonna share a blanket with?"

"I want Irene!" Jin said instantly "That is, if she wants to."

"Sure, since you're pretty tall I can hide behind you if anything scary happens." Irene smiled.

Jin sat down, gesturing Irene to sit next to him and covered themselves with the blanket.

"I'll share with Tae." Wheein said dragging Taehyung to ground and covering themselves with a blanket. 

"Why?" Tae asked while being dragged.

"Same reason as Irene unnie."

"Okay" He smiled.

The others were quiet.

"Since you guys are so quiet, I will assign the pairs." Jungkook stoop up "We will do Boy to Girl, whether you like it or not. We're all pretty close with our 2 year friendship, so it won't be awkward."

The others nodded.

"Okay, everyone agrees." Jungkook smiled "Hyejin and Jimin, Wendy and Namjoon, Jhope with Seulgi, Joy and Yoongi, Yeri and Me and Moonbyul and Solar since they're the only ones left."

Every pair sat next to each other comfortably and Jungkook played the movie. Every now and then, All the scaredy-cats would hide behind the person next to them. Irene just decided to take a nap next to Jin since she doesn't like the movie, Jin wrapped his arms around the sleeping Irene to make her feel a bit more comfortable.

Meanwhile, HwaMin were just cuddling while watching the movie.

(You can imagine what you think the other pairs were doing)

~

After watching 3 movies and it was already night time, they decided to order some food a.k.a pizza and fried chicken.

"Seulgi, isn't Red Velvet's comeback the same day as our collab." Yoongi asked while taking a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Seulgi said while eating a chicken leg.

"We should celebrate in the evening." He said

"That's not a bad idea." Irene agreed

"Then its settled, we're gonna drink the night of our comebacks release." Namjoon said as chugged down the soda in his hand.

"Cheers to Yoongi's clever idea!" Yong yelled

They clinked their soda cups, which caused some to spill.

"You guuuuys." Hyejin whined "You have to clean this up before you leave."

"Yeah, yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing the next one.


	4. Time to Get Wasted!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title implies
> 
> They get wasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long to make up for the very long time i did'nt update.  
> Sorry about that.

Third Person POV  
Today was the day that they released their comebacks, and the day they get wasted.  
Everyone cheered and hugged each other to celebrate their release.  
"Good job everyone!" The manager clapped "Tomorrow you guys can rest but the next day we start promotions, okay?"  
"Okay!" They shouted.  
"You guys can celebrate cuz I gotta go now." The manager said as he left.  
"Someone contact Red Velvet, we are going to Ce.Le.Brate!" Byul shouted  
"Do they have to stop by here first? Bacause we don't fit in the van." Hyejin asked  
"Just squeeze yourselves, I wanna drink!" Yoongi said  
"Just tell them to bring 32 bottles of Soju and 35 large cans of beer." Namjoon said "We'll pay them tomorrow."  
"Okay." Jin said dialing Irene's number.  
"Hello?" She said on the other line  
"It's Jin." He said "You guys should to Hyejin's house now."  
"Why my house again?!" Hyejin protested   
"Just because, noona." Jungkook said  
Irene laughed on the other line "Okay, were going now."  
"Wait, you have to buy 32 bottles of soju and 35 cans of beer on the way." Jin said  
"You better pay me tomorrow." She said hanging up  
"We need to get there before them." Taehyung said as he ran to the parking lot and the others ran after him.  
They got into the van and Jimin, Tae, Kook, and Hobi let the four Mamamoo members sit in their seats and they sat on the floor.  
~  
They all got off the van and entered the house. They set up the large round table in the living room, setting place mats and cooked a lot of meat as their side dish.  
They placed some pillows and blankets around the table and waited for the girls to arrive.   
(It was 7:00 p.m now, they released their comebacks at 6:00 pm)  
The door opened and there entered a struggling Joy carrying a bunch of soju bottles. The guys helped her to carry them to the table, next entered Irene and Wendy carrying a bunch of beer.  
"As you requested, 32 bottles of soju and 35 cans of beer." Irene sighed placing the cans on the table.  
"Where are the other two?" Yong asked  
"We're here." Seulgi and Joy panted as they entered, carrying some fried chicken buckets.  
"We didn't ask for those." Jin said pointing at what they're carrying.  
"We bought them because you might not have cooked anything for us to eat." Irene stated "But turns out you guys cooked some meat."  
"Lets just drink now." Yoongi said  
"Let's go!"  
~After 10 bottles~  
The alcohol started to kick in for all of them and they were all getting a bit tipsy.  
They were playing Truth or Dare, mostly dare, and the dares they make each other do really show how drunk they were getting.  
Jin spun the bottle and it landed on Jimin.  
"Ah, I have a good one." Jin smirked as he drank another glass "I want you to...... Pin Hyejin to the floor and say something sexy and suddenly something cute."  
"Good one." Irene laughed  
"I'm gonna record this." Wheein said getting out her phone.  
"Da fuk?!." Jimin sweared "NO. NOPE. AIN'T GONNA DO IT."  
"I'm out." Hyejin raised her hands.  
"If you don't do it, we're gonna send this photo to every idol we know." Jin snickered. "We gonna send this to Blackpink,TxT, Enhypen, Somi, Exo, Got7, Twice, Itzy and SO MANY MORE!!"  
The photo was when they accidentally kissed because Taehyung and Jungkook pushed their heads. It was when they first started practicing.  
He scoffed and glared at Jin "Fine, I'll do it. Just make sure to delete that photo, I thought we already agreed on it."  
"You better delete it." Hyejin rolled her eyes  
"Yeah, yeah don't worry. We're not that stupid." Jin laughed  
Jimin started moving towards Hyejin until she was lying on the floor.  
He held her hands above her head and put a seductive look on his face.  
"Do you know how much I wanted to kiss you everytime I see you perform." He said in a sexy tone as Hyejin's face started to turn red "Can I..." He looked at her lips "Satisfy my hunger?"  
She pursed her lips "Ummm..." She hesitated "No."  
"Awww... Come on." He whined in a now, cute tone. "Just a peck then?"  
"Okay." She smiled as he pressed his lips on hers.  
"Another one?" He asked  
"Okay." She said as he kissed her again  
"That's enough." Wheein said pulling him up.   
"How did it feel?" Jin teased.  
"You will pay for this KIM SEOKJIN." He declared. "I'll spin the bottle now."  
He spun the bottle and it landed on Jin.  
"Yes!" Jimin smirked "I want you to carry Irene on your back and balance a cup of soju on your hand for 5 minutes."   
"Wait why me???!!" Irene asked  
"Easy." Jin crossed his arms ignoring the girl  
"But if you drop either one, we each have to flick your forehead." Jimin said as he drinked another cup. "And if you drop Irene, she pinches any part of your body. And you have to balance on one leg."  
"Why does it have to be me??!!" Irene asked again while being ignored  
"You're good at dares Jimin." Wheein pointed out  
"Thank you." Jimin nodded slightly  
Jin got up protecting his pride because he said that it was gonna be easy and gestured Irene to get on his back.  
"Fine, since you're already doing it." Irene sighed.  
She got up and jumped on his back.  
"Namjoon, can you fill up a cup and place it on my hand." Jin said balancing him and Irene.  
Namjoom nodded and filled up a cup and placed it gently on Jin's palm.   
"WAIT!!!" Hyejin shouted stopping Jin from doing anything else. "We gotta place our bets if he's gonna succeed or not."  
"Yeah, we forgot about that." Wendy said while scratching her nose as if they always place bets on everything they do.  
"I bet he can't." Yoongi crossed his arms  
"Me too."  
"Me three."  
In short they all voted that he can't do it.  
"Hey, why are all of you saying that I can't do it." He said almost knocking them off balanced.  
"Well, you're drunk." Yoongi said "I'd be suprised if you succeed."  
"I shall prove all of you wrong." Jin shouted.  
Then he started to stand on one leg, trying not to drop the cup.  
"Timer starts........NOW!" Yeri pressed her phone.  
Jin started off steady until he wobbled......  
And wobbled......  
Until he fell to the floor with Irene and the cup.  
The others screamed in victory and helped them up.  
"I hate to say I told you so but I told you so!" Yoongi clapped  
"Yeah sure." Jin rubbed his back.  
"My butt hurts so much!!" Irene rubbed her butt "I will never let you carry me again."  
The others laughed at them.  
"My head hurts, lets just drink what's left, mix the soju you have with beer and drink it in one-shot so we can go to sleep." Yong said mixing her drinks in a cup.  
"We'll all sleep on the floor!" Jungkook shouted.  
~  
I woke up with a splitting headache and I was lying on something soft which turned out to be Jimin.  
I looked around, it reeked of alcohol and everyone was asleep, some on the couch and some on the floor.  
Irene was on top of Jin clinging onto him like a koala.  
Jhope and Seulgi were on the other couch, cuddling with each other.  
Jungkook was being used as a human pillow by Yeri.  
Namjoon and Wendy were sleeping next to each other like normal people.  
Yoongi slept while sitting and Joy slept on his lap.  
Wheein and Taehyung were sleeping like babies.  
And MoonSun was nowhere to be found.  
The mess on the table was still there, bottles and cans were everywhere and most of the food was on the floor.  
"Ah, my head hurts so fvcking much.." I whined quietly while rubbing my head.  
Jimin's eyes started to open "Hyejin..." He muttered  
"Did I wake you up?" I looked at him  
"Nah, but can you move a bit." He gestured me to move "You're kinda squishing my bladder."  
"No." I said still half-asleep.  
"Hey!" He whined "I'm gonna pee on you."  
I laughed at him and snuggled closer "Imma go back to sleep."  
"Someone help me, please!" Jimin whined "Yongsun noona, help me!!" He called for help as he saw Yong enter the room.  
"Aigoo, Hyejin-ah." Yong said as she lifted me up "These are the times that you are undoubtly the maknae."  
I just pouted and crossed my arms "I just wanted to cuddle."  
Jimin got up quickly and patted my head "We'll do that later."  
Then he jumped of the couch, stepping over the others and ran to the bathroom. We hang out here so much, they can just leave their stuff and pick them up later.  
"GROSS!" Jimin shouted from the bathroom.  
I walked to the bathroom and what I saw was something gross...... REALLY GROSS.  
"You little..." I shouted as I stomped out of the bathroom. The auducity to puke all over my newly-cleaned bathroom floor.  
"Wait what?" Said the still half-asleep Jhope as he heared my shouting.  
"Who puked all over the bathroom?!" I shouted a little louder.  
They all woke up and looked at me.  
"Come on, why are you shouting?" Jin said.  
Irene just tightened her grip around Jin and went back to sleep. The others just gave me a 'seriously?' look and also went back to sleep.  
"Calm down Hyejin, we'll just clean it up later." Yong said as she poked my cheek. "Just wake those drunkards up and go eat."  
I just sighed, its not the first time they do something abnormaly annoying. They would either make a mess or something stupid.  
I'll just have to wake them up then yell at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have time to fix it.


End file.
